Abstract We propose to continue, expand, and improve the NIA training program in the demography of health and aging located in the Center for Demography of Health and Aging (CDHA) at the University of Wisconsin-Madison (UW). We request support for 4 predoctoral and 1 postdoctoral positions, a level equal to our current trainees for the period 2012-2017. This support is essential for sustaining a critical mass of trainees and training-related research activity and supporting efforts to broaden our training activities. The NIA training program on health and aging builds on the resources of the Center for Demography of Health and Aging (CDHA) and works collaboratively with the Center for Demography and Ecology (CDE) to form a long-standing, highly-visible core of demographic research and training at UW. The program benefits from the interdisciplinary integration of research and teaching across the Departments of Sociology, Economics, and Population Health Sciences, as well as the Institute on Aging, the Institute for Research on Poverty, the La Follette School of Public Affairs, and other research centers and training programs at UW. The NIA training program has trained and placed productive and innovative predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees who are contributing substantially to research, training, and public service in the demography of health and aging.